


"I'm your voting ballot, sir! Just cum wherever you want your vote to be..." (Collaboration with MeganTheeSubbie)

by megantheesubbie, ShawnaLee



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Choose Your Own Ending, F/M, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megantheesubbie/pseuds/megantheesubbie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawnaLee/pseuds/ShawnaLee
Summary: The ballot has arrived, and it’s you! As a surefire way to ensure people participate, where they cum represents who they vote for. How will they choose?There are five endings, one for each of the candidates/places to cum.
Kudos: 7





	"I'm your voting ballot, sir! Just cum wherever you want your vote to be..." (Collaboration with MeganTheeSubbie)

[F4M] [Script offer] "I'm your voting ballot, sir! Just cum wherever you want your vote to be..." [Stroking you] [Ball sucking] [Test all of my receptacles first!] You choose your vote of either [Cum in mouth], [Facial], [Cum on tits], [Creampie], or [Anal Creampie] [Collab w/ u/MeganTheeSubbie]

\---

All characters in this script are 18+.

Note: All sound effects are optional. Improv to your needs! :)

\---

\---BEGINNING---

[Sfx: Door knocking/door opening]

Hello, sir! How are you doing today?

Who am I? I’m your voting ballot, of course! 

You requested an absentee ballot because you couldn’t make it to the polls on election day, correct? 

Fantastic! I’m here to record your vote on behalf of your local elections representative. 

May I come in? 

Well, you’re not supposed to vote out in the open! Every person is entitled to secrecy of the ballot--it’s a key principle of democracy. 

[Sfx: door closing] 

Thank you so much, sir! Don’t worry, this shouldn’t take long at all. Absentee voting is quick and easy, and I’m here to do all the hard work for you. 

Now, are you familiar with the absentee voting process this year? Things are a little different for this election, so I’d be happy to explain the process for you. 

Great! Here’s how it works: You and I will review the slate of nominees together, and once you’ve decided which candidate you support, you’ll cast your vote. 

Since voting this year is more important than ever, your local representative wants to make sure your vote is counted and your voice is heard. That’s where I come in! 

And, depending on which candidate you choose, you might be the one cumming in. (Giggle) Instead of using a traditional paper ballot, you’ll be recording your selection either on me, or in me, with your cum! 

Each candidate has been assigned a different location on my body, so once you’ve decided who you’d like to vote for, you’ll simply deposit your cum in the corresponding...receptacle. (Giggle)

Any questions so far? 

Bias? What do you mean, sir? 

Oh, you’re worried about people voting for the wrong candidate if they like something...specific? 

There’s no need for concern. You can take me any way you need! I’ll just have you wear our provided condoms. When you’re ready to (clears throat) vote, just tell me where you would like me, and we’ll put your warm ballot where it belongs!

Here’s your list! Take a close look, and if you need to stop to check, let me know! There’s a candidate for each place you enjoy. My mouth, my tits, my face, my pussy, and my ass, of course! 

Don’t be stressed, sir. I’m here for your comfort. I’m here to ensure that my designated voter is comfortable, and can take all the time they need to make their decision. (Giggle) I can tell you’re interested in testing the candidates ...

Just have a seat, and I’ll get started!

[Sfx: Sitting on couch]

Now I’ll just get you ready. May I remove your pants, sir? I need full access to ensure I can do my job correctly. (Pause) Okay, wonderful!

[Sfx: Clothing being removed]

[You start stroking him]

When you’re hard and ready for me, I’ll let you test the first candidate.

Of course, I need as much cum as possible to properly record your vote, so I’ll prepare your balls first! Don’t worry, sir. We’re rigorously tested to make sure we’re perfect for this job, and...(Whispering) I was highest scoring in everything--deepthroating, wetness, and tightness.

Just let me gently lick and suck on these wonderful balls while I get you as hard as we need.

[You start licking his balls as you stroke him, and speak lines between sucking/licking sounds, or with your mouth full]

Ooh, you taste quite good, sir. I can tell I’m *really* going to enjoy this. I love my job, but when I get to service delicious balls and a cock as amazing as this, it makes it all the more meaningful! 

And your cock is already getting so hard. I can’t wait to find out which part of me will get to feel this cock throb and pulse as you cast your vote. 

Antsy to feel my mouth, sir? (Giggle) Just a little longer. I have to make sure I get the biggest load possible! 

[You continue sucking his balls as long as you’d like, improv to your needs, until you say...]

There! All ready for me. (Giggle) I’m trained to know how much I’ll get just from how they feel--(Light moan)--and how they taste.

I’ll just make your cock slick and wet, and I’ll let you test how the first candidate will feel. I’ll give you a few (lick) gentle (lick) licks, and--(giggle)--sir, you’re shivering with anticipation aren’t you? 

[Your stroking sounds become wet]

To vote for the first candidate, you’ll cum on my face! This nominee is very popular with young voters. They are also quite fond of traveling to meet with foreign officials, which is fantastic for diplomatic reasons.

Oh, I’m sorry sir. I get distracted sometimes. I won’t make you wait any longer. I’ll stroke you using one hand, slowly rotating around your cock, and my other, gently caressing your balls. 

Watch me looking up at you, just *begging* for your load, ready for your vote.

(Giggle) Do I look pretty like this? I can tell you’re enjoying the view. Look into my eyes as I stroke you, squeezing your wonderful cock with my soft hands, waiting for it. I’ve been excited all day to record it!

But don’t cum! Not yet. We have to make sure you get all the treatment you’d like before you decide your vote, so you’re unbiased. This is important to the process, and--even though you might want to cum on my face right now, we’ll have to wait until you’re ready.

Goodness, I’m getting wet just thinking about it! I love helping people vote, sir. It makes me feel so hot...

How about this, sir? What if I use both my hands on your cock, stroking up, and down, gently rotating around it, putting pressure in the perfect spots for you...

I love how it feels. It’s the perfect size, and shape--I know it’ll fit perfectly--everywhere. In my mouth, between my tits, in my pussy, my ass--I just know it. I was assigned the perfect voter today. (Giggle) You’re moaning so loud for me, so I know you feel the same way.

I’m just imagining it, painted all over my skin... (Clears throat) Just think about what I’ll look like--all messy for you. Covered in your amazing load--(light moan)--I can’t wait! 

I’ll just stroke you quickly for a few moments, and *beg* for your load, just the way you’d like.

[You let out needy moans for a time, and improv needy lines as you see fit, until you say...]

Are you satisfied? (Giggle) Would you... like to move on to our second candidate?

Yay! Candidate two is a very dependable choice. They’re a reliable public servant with a spotless record, and you can always count on them to get the job done right. They swallow their pride, and aren’t afraid to compromise.

Be careful though, sir! I can’t have you cumming early, and I’m *very* talented with this one. Our second candidate is if you cum in my mouth! 

I won’t waste a moment. Let me take you in for a few moments so you can enjoy it.

[You start sucking his cock, moaning as you go, and continue between lines and phrases, or with mouth full]

Goodness, you taste amazing, sir. You have a lovely cock, and the taste just makes this visit so much more rewarding. How do my lips feel wrapped around the head, sir? Does it please you when I swirl my tongue around the tip?

Yay! I’m so glad you like it. Be careful, sir. I can taste pre cum coming out! But that’s okay. Pre cum doesn’t count toward your vote! It’s just a little added bonus for me, since it tastes--(light moan)--so amazing...

I love how the head fills my mouth. It tastes so warm, and soft, and just--(moan)--I love watching how you react to my tongue teasing you while you’re inside...

May I take you deeper, sir? I want to service you to the best of my ability, and I’ve been trained to take voters all the way down my throat. I would love to show you how deep I can take you...

Thank you sir! I can’t wait another moment. This is a guilty pleasure of mine. Just lay back, and I’ll show you.

[You deepthroat him for a few moments before speaking lines, and speak lines when you come up for air, or with mouth full]

(Giggle) I hope I’m not swaying your vote, sir. This is simply to ensure you feel it all *before* you decide. Does it feel nice when you hit the back of my throat? I can barely fit it...

It’s okay, sir! You can hold my hair. Gives me an easier time taking you in! I appreciate it. Your cock is so distracting...it fills my entire mouth. 

May I touch myself, sir? I’m so wet, and it’ll make my mouth even better when I moan on your cock.

Thank you! I’m so happy that you’re willing to let me participate. 

If you’d like to help push my head down, I’d welcome it! It means you’re all the more eager to vote!

But don’t cum! Just hold either side of my head, like that. Now guide your cock into my throat.

[He fucks your face for a time. When he lets you up for air, you say things such as ‘Keep going, sir!’ and ‘Use my mouth as much as you need!’ until...]

Okay, sir! I think we should move on to the next candidate!

I can tell how much you love my mouth, but please try to wait until we’ve reviewed all the options before making your choice. 

I’ve noticed you staring at my tits since I got on my knees in front of you. Here, let me unbutton my shirt so you can see exactly where your vote may be going. 

[Sfx: unbuttoning sounds] 

If you choose candidate three, you’ll be cumming on my tits. This candidate draws lots of support from voters in the heartland, and it’s easy to see why. The other nominees might be more mainstream, but candidate three offers a flashy, yet refreshing perspective. 

If this is who you decide to vote for, I’ll also remove my bra. We can’t risk having a drop of cum to go anywhere except on these bouncy, perfect tits. But since this is the only the trial run, I’ll leave my bra on and just press my tits together around your cock. Is that acceptable? 

Excellent! I love how eager you are to review these options. Nothing turns me on more than a fully-engaged and enthusiastic voter. 

For candidate three, I’ll hold my tits together, like this, and just slide them up and down your cock. You’re already so slick from my mouth, and some drool dripped down on my tits when I took your wonderful cock all the way to the back of my throat, so they’re already wet and ready for you! 

There’s a reason this option comes right after the blowjob, after all--we want to help voters make their choice as efficiently as possible. 

Here, just let me press my tits together around this lovely cock... 

[You stroke him with your tits]

.. and slide them up and down for you, just like this. Doesn’t that feel good, sir? My soft, wet tits wrapping all the way around your cock, pumping up and down the length of your shaft? 

You were so close to cumming in my mouth that I’ll have to take this slowly...at least, for now. I would hate to have you accidentally vote for the wrong person. But if you choose candidate three, I wouldn’t have to go slow at all. 

I would bounce up and down around your cock, as fast as you’d like, feeling every pulse and twitch against my chest, as you built closer and closer to finally cumming on my tits. 

Look down at my chest, sir. I want you to imagine what it will feel like to mark them with your cum and submit your vote for candidate three... 

(Giggling) Oooh, I just felt your dick throb against my tits. You *really* enjoy this, don’t you? Would you like me to go faster? 

[Titfucking speeds up] 

Ooh, yes. I can tell how much you like this candidate...Go ahead and fuck my tits, sir. I love the way your cock feels against my chest...

[Improv for as long as you see fit, until you say...]

Okay! Now that you’re familiar with candidate three, I think we move on to our next option. I *also* think it’s time for you to put on a condom, because I can tell how close you are to...making your final decision.

And if you want to vote for candidate four, you’ll be cumming while your cock is buried deep inside my tight little pussy. They are probably the most popular nominee, judging by the preliminary polls! They’re well-known and very likable, and their simple, straightforward policies can appeal to any voter!

But I would hate to get you so worked up that you accidentally vote prematurely while we go over all the choices, so I have a condom right here for us! Would you like me to place it on your cock? You can do it yourself, of course, but I’d like to do it for you. If I’m being honest, I really just want to feel your cock in my hands again...

Really, I can? Oh, thank you so much, Sir. 

[You put the condom on him] 

Now, I’ll just climb up and straddle you right here. If this candidate has earned your support, you’ll be able to cast your vote in any position you’d like! But for now, we can do this right here. I’ve been dying to feel this amazing cock in my pussy since the moment you opened the door. 

[You climb up and straddle him] 

We’re not supposed to say things like this, but I think your cock is the best one I’ve seen since I started this job. It looks like it will fill me up perfectly, as if it was made just for me--and my pussy will feel like it was made just for you. 

Here, let me grind myself on your cock to get it slick for you. My pussy is already dripping wet and ready to take you all the way inside, but I want to make sure you’re ready for me. I’ll wrap my arms around the back of your neck for leverage, and just rock myself back and forth on your cock...

[Improv short grinding]

Alright, sir. You sound like you’re getting close to cumming already, so I won’t make you wait any longer. Are you ready to see what candidate four has to offer? I’ll just grab this cock and line it up with my pussy, so I can slide myself down and...

[Sex starts] [You moan as he enters you, and you improv moaning between and during spoken lines] 

Oh, my. I was right, your cock fits so well inside my pussy, sir. So well.Wow. It’s so intense...  
Here, place your hands on my hips and guide me up and down on your cock. If you choose to vote for candidate four, you’ll get to pump your incredible load of cum inside me. I can tell you’re imagining it...

Oh! Yes, sir, yes, that’s it. drive me down on your cock. Don’t be shy. You can hold my hips as hard as you’d like, be as forceful with me as you need to be...I’ve been trained to take anything you wish in order to get your vote. 

Imagine how good this would feel if you didn’t have the condom on. My pussy gripping every inch of your cock, as you pump in and out of me, using my body until you’re ready to cast your ballot deep inside my pussy. 

I’ll squeeze your cock so hard, working to milk out every last drop of your cum. I wouldn’t let a drop of it go to waste, sir. I’ll make sure you fuck your cum so deep inside my pussy, that I’ll be filled all the way up with your vote. 

Yes, sir. Don’t hold anything back on me. I can take it. Be rough. Slam me down on your cock. Get rough with me. Show me how much you want to vote for candidate four...

[Improv sex scene for as long as feels natural, until you say...] 

Oh, sir. Did I just feel your cock twitching inside me? I think...I think it’s time for us to move on to the last option. I can see how much you enjoy candidate four, but we still have one more nominee to review before you make your selection. 

Don’t worry, though, I think you’ll enjoy this last candidate just as much as you’ve enjoyed the first four. Here, let me climb off your lap and get on my hands and knees in front of you. 

(Catching breath) Goodness, sir. Feeling you inside me is so--so intense. I can’t believe how amazing you felt, and how deep your cock goes...

But--we have to be careful. You almost finished, didn’t you? We can’t have that. We’ll have to go nice and slow for the next candidate, as it’s very, very tight...

Your cock is incredibly wet from the last, so I think you’ll fit right in, don’t you? (Giggle) I’ll just bend over right here, sir. Do you like the view of my ass pushed into the air? I’m on all fours, waiting for you...

Don’t tease me! The head of your cock feels so nice being pressed against my ass, but nothing compares to committing fully to it. Candidate five is very adventurous in their policies, and known for finding new and innovative ways to solve political issues...it’s fitting, don’t you think? 

And I *know* you’ll fit, sir. (Giggle) It’ll be so tight, but I’m ready for you. I’m trained to take anything you need. Please, don’t wait. Just thrust inside me. Push your cock deep into my--ass!

[You let out a sharp, breathless moan as he thrusts deep inside you, and you improv intense, gaspful moans between and during lines]

Oh--oh gosh, sir, it’s so much! It feels like you’re stretching me! 

No, it’s okay. Keep going. Don’t stop. Push deeper. I can take it, sir! Push all the way in, please!

There. You’re so deep. Are you considering this candidate especially? (Giggle) Keep going, sir. I need you to slowly thrust in and out of me. Feel how tight it is...

Please go slow. I need to ensure you don’t cum yet, and--(giggle)--I can feel you twitch inside me. 

Don’t worry, sir. I can take it. I can take you as deep as you want, as hard as you want. Don’t be afraid to be a little rough. You can pull my hair, grab my ass and pull me--anything. I’ll do anything for you.

You want to go faster? (Giggle) Yes sir, of course. Your cock feels perfect. It feels so good, stretching me in the best way...

Oh! Yes! Grab my hair and wrap it around your fist. Pull me back and fuck me! Fuck my ass as hard as you need. But don’t cum!

Do you like how tight I am? I love how it feels, squeezing your cock... I’m getting you ready. Ready to give me all that warm cum. Getting you ready to vote. (Giggle) It’s all I’ve wanted. I want you to cum. I want you to give me everything.

You’re so much deeper when I’m on all fours for you. Feeling you pull me back by my hair, I *know* you’ll give me a huge load of cum. The best vote a girl could ask for. It’s like I can feel it already...

[Improv more if you’d like, as long as it feels natural, until...]

Slowing down, sir? (Giggle) Are you close?

You’ve thoroughly enjoyed every part of me. My hands, my mouth, my tits, my pussy, my ass...  
Now, are you ready to vote in your personal ballot girl?

I’m so ready. I’ve wanted this for so long. Just say the word, and we’ll take that condom off. We’ll put your hot, amazing load where it belongs. Just tell me where you want me. 

Do you want me on my knees? Bent over, like this? Do you want me on my back, so you can cum in my wet little pussy?

(Giggle) Okay. Let’s take that condom off.

Just tell me which candidate you want to vote fort. Tell me where you want to cum!

[You take the condom off]

[You begin working toward an orgasm]

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ENDINGS

CANDIDATE #1 - FACIAL

Oh, candidate one! Oh, yes sir! Absolutely. Let me get on my knees for you. 

[You stroke him quickly, moaning as you do]

Yes, yes sir! Please, I need you to give me your vote. I need you to cover my face. I’ve waited so long for this! Feel every part of you fill with need, and let it all go! 

I--I can’t help it--I want--I *need* to touch myself...

[You get closer orgasm]

I’m so ready for it. Does it make it better when I smile up at you like this? Does that make you want to give it to me? 

I know. I’ll suck your balls as I stroke you! I’ll massage every drop right out of your cock, and all over me. 

[You suck his balls as you stroke, speaking between sucking/licking sounds, and get close to orgasm]

I can feel your load in them. I can feel it ready for me. Are you close, sir? I’m--I’m so close. Knowing you're voting, I can’t--I can’t hold back...

S--sir, please! Give it to me! If you cum, I--I might cum too! Show me how badly you’ve wanted this. Paint my face with your warm, amazing load!

[You’re at the edge, now]

Yes, yes! Cum on my face! I need it so bad. I need it. I need to feel you all over me!

That’s it, sir! All over my face. Give me that massive load! Cum, cum, cum! 

[He cums on your face, and you orgasm as he does from finally getting that vote. Say what comes naturally. As you come back from the edge, you giggle happily, and say...]

Oh, sir...you came so much! You gave me such an amazing, wonderful load. I’m covered...

Let me just...rub it all in. All over my face--(light moan)--it feels amazing...

(Giggle) You really wanted to vote, didn’t you? I can tell. You were so ready. I’m sorry for being a little selfish and unprofessional. I get distracted when I’m about to get what I need...

Are you satisfied with your vote, sir? Are you...happy with where you cast your ballot?

I’m very happy. I love feeling it like this. I feel like I’ve made a difference! You made a difference too, sir. Voting is an extremely important and necessary right! We should all vote in every election!

Make sure you tell everyone you know, sir! Tell them to get out and vote! 

\---END #1---

CANDIDATE #2 - CUM IN MOUTH

Oh, you want to vote for candidate two? Fantastic! I can’t *wait* to taste your cum. Here, let me just get on my knees for you. 

[You suck his cock quickly, and speak lines between sucking sounds, or with mouth full]

I *need* to touch myself while I suck your cock. I can’t help it. I’m so turned on. Feeling your cock slide in and out of my mouth is just so overwhelming, I can’t resist...

[You moan around his cock] 

I need all of it. I need to feel your cock fill me up. I’m going to deepthroat you now, sir. 

[You deepthroat him] 

I know you like when I take you all the way to the back of my throat. Please, sir. Fuck my face. Don’t hold back. I want you to be rough with me. I want you to use my mouth...

[He facefucks you] 

Yes, sir. Just like that. Shove your cock all the way down my throat. 

[You get closer to orgasm] 

I’m getting so close, sir. Are you getting close, too? Please cum for me. Please, I need to feel you cum in my mouth. I need to feel your cock pulse and throb against my tongue, while your cum fills my throat...

I need to feel you cum in my mouth. I need to feel your cock pulse and throb against my tongue as you cum. Please cum in my mouth, sir. I want it so badly, Please, don’t hold back. Let it all go. Fill my mouth with your massive load. Fill it all the way. Please, sir! Give me every last drop of your cum...

[He cums in your mouth, and you orgasm as he does from finally getting that vote. Say what comes naturally. You swallow his cum, and as you come back from the edge, you giggle happily, and say...]

Oh, sir...you came so much! You gave me such an amazing, wonderful load. I can still taste your cum on the back of my tongue...

(Giggle) You really wanted to vote, didn’t you? I can tell. You were so ready. I’m sorry for being a little selfish and unprofessional, I get distracted when I’m about to get what I need...

Are you satisfied with your vote, sir? Are you...happy with where you cast your ballot?

I’m very happy. I love feeling it like this. I feel like I’ve made a difference! You made a difference too, sir. Voting is an extremely important and necessary right! We should all vote in every election!

Make sure you tell everyone you know, sir! Tell them to get out and vote! 

\---END #2---

CANDIDATE #3 - CUM ON TITS

You’ve chosen candidate three? Wonderful! Here, let me take my bra off and kneel in front of you. I can tell you’re eager to see them. (Giggle)

[Sfx of bra being taken off] 

I can see why they’ve earned your support. I think they’re a very underrated nominee, who’s more than capable of getting the job done. 

Just give me a moment to cover my tits in our provided lube...

[Sfx: Lube bottle opening, closing, brief wet rubbing sounds] 

Do you like my tits, sir? I know they look lovely like this, all wet and ready for your cock, but they’ll look even better covered in your cum. 

Would you like me to hold my tits together so you can fuck them? You can also hold them yourself, if you want...(Giggling) I thought you might prefer it. I know you’ve been waiting for a chance to get your hands on them since we reviewed this option. 

Go ahead, sir. Hold my tits together and slide them up and down your cock. 

[He fucks your tits] 

Oh god, sir. Feeling your hands on my tits as they slide up and down your cock is just...so intense. I can’t help it, I’m so turned on. I need to touch myself...

[You moan excitedly as he fucks your tits faster] 

Don’t be shy, sir. You can squeeze my tits as hard as you’d like. Making you cum is the only thing that matters to me right now. 

I need you to cover my tits in your cum. I want to feel your hot, big load all over my chest. Please coat my tits in your cum, sir. Please...

[You get closer to orgasm] 

Are you getting close, sir? I don’t want to cum before you, but I’m not sure how much longer I can hold off... Please, cum with me, sir. Please cum all over my tits!

[You’re right on the edge] 

Yes, that’s it. Hold my tits in place as you buck your hips into me. Look into my eyes as you use my body to get yourself off. Cum for me, sir. Cum all over my tits! Cover me in your cum. Cum for me! 

[He cums on your tits, and you orgasm as he does from finally getting that vote. Say what comes naturally. As you come back from the edge, you giggle happily, and say...]

Oh, sir...you came so much! You gave me such an amazing, wonderful load. I love being covered in your cum like this. It feels so good.Here, let me rub your hot, sticky cum all over my tits. 

[Little moans as you rub his cum into your tits] 

(Giggle) You really wanted to vote, didn’t you? I can tell. You were so ready. I’m sorry for being a little selfish and unprofessional, I get distracted when I’m about to get what I need...

Are you satisfied with your vote, sir? Are you...happy with where you cast your ballot?

I’m very happy. I love feeling it like this. I feel like I’ve made a difference! You made a difference too, sir. Voting is an extremely important and necessary right! We should all vote in every election!

Make sure you tell everyone you know, sir! Tell them to get out and vote! 

\---END #3---

CANDIDATE #4 - CREAMPIE

Lovely! Oh sir, candidate four, of course. I could tell you absolutely loved it. I’ll lie on my back, and I’m already so, so wet from you fucking every part of me. 

Oh my! Jumping on top of me? (Giggle) Yes, sir. I want it. (Whispering) I want you to fuck me as hard as you need to give me that amazing load.

[You moan as he thrusts inside you]

F--fuck! I’m sorry sir, I just, I can’t believe how amazing it feels. Knowing you’ll give it to me, finally, it makes me want to cum so badly...

Riding your cock was intense, but feeling you like this, with your weight pressing me into the floor while you pound in and out of me--it’s overwhelming. Deeper! Please, please deeper. I need it all. I need you to cum so deep inside me that can be fully satisfied.

[You get closer to orgasm]

Don’t hold back. No need to be gentle. I’m trained to be fucked as hard as you require. I’ll take anything you need to give me that hot, steaming load.

Fill me, sir. Fill me all the way. Coat my pussy with your cum. Just shoot it all inside me!

[You’re at the edge, now]

Let it all out, sir! Fuck, I feel you twitching inside me! It’s hitting just the right spot. If you keep fucking me like that--I’m going to cum!

Yes! Make me cum. The more I cum, the more of you I’ll hold deep inside me. I’m shivering so much, I’m--I’m cumming! Cum, sir, cum! Yes!

[You both orgasm. Say what comes naturally. As you come back from the edge, you say...]

Oh, sir...you came so much! You gave me such an amazing, wonderful load. I can feel you shooting it deep inside me... 

(Giggle) You really wanted to vote, didn’t you? I can tell. You were so ready. I’m sorry for being a little selfish and unprofessional, I get distracted when I’m about to get what I need, and I just wanted to cum so, so badly...

Are you satisfied with your vote, sir? Are you...happy with where you cast your ballot?

I’m very happy. I love feeling it like this. I feel like I’ve made a difference! You made a difference too, sir. Voting is an extremely important and necessary right! We should all vote in every election!

Make sure you tell everyone you know, sir! Tell them to get out and vote! 

\---END #4---

CANDIDATE #5 - ANAL CREAMPIE

Candidate five? Oh *sir,* I knew you would choose them. You seemed adventurous. (Giggle) Let me get your cock nice and wet from our provided lube so you slide right inside my ass...

[Sfx: Lube bottle opening, closing, brief wet stroking]

There you are, sir. Oh, you’re *so* ready. Let me lie down for you. Just come over here, and push back inside! I wanted it so, so badly--and I feel so empty without your cock. Please sir, give it to me...

[You let out an intense moan as he thrusts inside you]

Oh sir, knowing this is your candidate makes it so much more intense! Fuck, my body is moving on it’s own. I can’t help but push my ass back into your cock...

I can squeeze you tighter, sir. (Giggle) Now that I know you’re cumming inside, I can help you cum.

Don’t hold back! Thrust harder, sir. Harder! Fuck me as hard as you want. I can take it. I can take it all!

[You get closer to orgasm]

Ah! I--it’s so much, I can’t focus! I just--I need your load! I need you to cum. I *need* you to fill my ass! It’s all I want, sir!

You can let it go. Let it all out inside me. Push me down and cum in my ass. Please, sir, please cum deep inside my ass!

If you--keep thrusting--I won’t be able to stop from--cumming!

Please, keep thrusting. Keep thrusting as you shoot your load inside me! Make me--make me cum as you fill me! Fill me, fill me, fill my ass! Sir, I’m--I’m cumming! 

[You both orgasm. Say what comes naturally. As you come back from the edge, you say...]

Oh, sir...you came so much! You gave me such an amazing, wonderful load. I can feel you shooting it deep inside me. I *love* feeling your cum flow into me...

(Giggle) You really wanted to vote, didn’t you? I can tell. You were so ready. I’m sorry for being a little selfish and unprofessional, I get distracted when I’m about to get what I need, and I just wanted to cum so, so badly...

Are you satisfied with your vote, sir? Are you...happy with where you cast your ballot?

I’m very happy. I love feeling it like this. I feel like I’ve made a difference! You made a difference too, sir. Voting is an extremely important and necessary right! We should all vote in every election!

Make sure you tell everyone you know, sir! Tell them to get out and vote! 

\---END #5---

(© Shawna Lee Erotica, 2020)  
(© MeganTheeSubbie, 2020)


End file.
